The daily spin: spinny boi news!
Welcome to the daily spin! A news section where anyone is free to add on. Spinnyboi council in Zmelamed17s den In Zmelamed17s den, there is a spinnyboi council. With a hot tub, a spinnyboi island, a meeting place, a meditation enhancer, and more! That is just what's there. The main reason for making our species number 1 again baby! Julian2 did it, so all a bunch spinnyboiz together definitely can, once I get enough members, we can spread our population across animal jam. We will become #1! Curious New Breeding Method Introduced By Beaky Boiz Recently, a letter was recieved from an anonymous journalist. In this letter, the journalist stated that he met a group of four very friendly Beaky Boiz that, apparently, were in the breeding industry. They told him that they had created a brand-new method of breeding, and that they wanted to introduce it to a journalist who could put it in the newspaper. The journalist agreed to this, and the Beaky Boi group led him to their “lab”, which was located underground. He added that inside the lab he saw several computers, maps, bottles of unidentifiable drugs, and many caged Boi cubs. This was when the Beaky Boiz explained to him their new method, which they called “exoticising”. They told him that exoticising was a way to take an existing species and “put a whole new spin on it”. According to them, they would get a cub and put it in an entirely different habitat, forcing it to adapt to its surroundings and completely change itself. The Beaky Boiz then picked up one of the cages and showed the journalist one of their cubs, which they called a “Frosted Volcano Boi”. It was a Volcano Boi cub, except its fur was fluffy and pale, its eyes were permanently squinted, and its claws and fangs were covered in a thin layer of frost. The cub, upon seeing the journalist, attempted to shoot fire at him through its mouth, but ended up shooting small sparks and wisps of icy air. The journalist was surprised, nonetheless, and the Beaky Boiz showed him many more exoticisied cubs. They included: * A “Fish-Out-Of-Water Boi”, a Water boi cub with that was finless and had a shrunken, deformed shark tail. * A “Jungle Hypernova Boi”, a Supernova Boi cub with very brightly-colored fur and several vines and jungle flowers growing on the lens of its glasses. * A “Withered Petunia Boi”, a Petunia Boi cub with blackened fur, black wings, sharp fangs, and shriveled, rotting black flowers. * A “Seaweed Envy Boi”, an Envy Boi cub with gills, fins, and aquatic plants covering its body. The journalist claimed that he never learned the Beaky Boiz’ names, but he did as they wished and wrote a letter to the News. This Beaky Boi group is currently being tracked down, even though authorities have not confirmed exoticising to be illegal. A strong hack comin Today in jamaa, a local Digi boi was talking with his friend in jamaa. Soon, they started to talk about glitches. This was the Digi boi favorite subject. He was intrigued and asked her if she had even been hacked. The friend started to shiver. "N-no, why?" The Digi boi could tell She was lying, so he made a face at her. The friend sighed. She said a message appeared on her screen on August 30th last year. It was in binary code, so she didn't know what it said. She showed the message to the Digi boi. The Digi boi quickly decoded it in his head, and he gasped. "The spinnyboiz are a menace to the society, this day next year, I have a machine that will create a vortex that will destroy all the boiz in the spinny world. The Digi boi reported this to me, so I looked up the date. It is spinnyboi day on the 30th and we have 20 days of all of us will be gone! Role play starting soon. Spicy Boi Sues BeanDonald’s For Food Not Being Spicy Enough A local Spicy Boi has recently sued BeanDonald’s over 70,000 Spinny Coins for having “disgusting and bland food”. He reportedly was screaming at the staff, throwing his food on the floor and stepping on it, and spitting pepper spray into the manager’s eyes. The Spicy Boi was interviewed after the incident, who said this: “I was hungry, so I went to the nearest fast food place, which happened to be BeanDonald’s. I ordered a Spinny Meal, but it was horrible! It had almost NO taste! NO FRICKING TASTE! I told the waiters to bring me some paprika or something, and their paprika was TASTELESS AS HECK! I complained to the fricking manager, BUT HE JUST TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN! I told him that the food I’m being served is horrible and that he should fire the chefs, BUT HE TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN AGAIN! I HAD ENOUGH AT THIS POINT! I SPAT RIGHT ON HIS FACE! THEN, EVERYONE THREATENED TO CALL THE FRICKING QWB ON ME, LIKE I WAS SOME CRIMINAL OR SOMETHING! At that point, I JUST WALKED OUT. Here’s a word of advice: NEVER. GO. TO. BEANDONALD’S.” BREAKING NEWS - Spinnyzoologist discovers never seen before Hoppy boi island Around 2 weeks ago, a Spinnyzoologist from Spins Vegas called Hearts was looking for a Hoppy boi for research reasons in a forest, and she found one. As soon as she tried to pick the hoppy boi up, they immediately ran away. Hearts chased after the hoppy boi, until they were cornered by Hearts. The hoppy boi, realizing something is right behind them that they don't want to reveal, backed off slowly. Hearts approached them slowly. The hoppy boi tripped into a small pebble while backing off and broke a bush in half with their weight when falling, revealing the entrance to what looked like a island. It ran to the left of the island. Curious, Hearts decided to go in. When she took a few steps, she just thought it was a normal island, but then she took a closer look, and was amazed. There were other hoppy boiz living there! She took a even closer look, and realized this was pretty much a beach! There were 4 lawn chairs near the sea, 2 hammocks close to the sea as well, 2 floats in the water, a volleyball net and ball and a basketball hoop and ball, a stand that served coconuts, a small buffet, there was even a icecream cart operated by one of the local Hoppy boiz! After that, a old-looking hoppy boi approached her, looking happy. "Finally, a visitor! We've been waiting for boiz who aren't hoppy boiz in this island for centuries now, and you are the first non hoppy boi to appear! Come here, i'll guide you through.". Hearts happily followed the hoppy boi. The hoppy boi showed her lots of interesting things, like a house that was locked up which was going to be a small indoors theme park but it got scrapped before it got built, two statues that were actually made by the first two hoppy boiz in the island, and more. They also told her the origin of the island, which unfortunately Hearts is not telling to non-spinnistorians or non-spinnyzoologists. The hoppy boi wanted her to keep it a secret unless she was telling the story to spinnistorians or spinnyzoologists, because they (hoppy boi) didn't know the entire story. When the hoppy boi was finished guiding Hearts around, they offered to let her take a 1-week vacation in the island for the small price of 10 gems, with all expenses paid. It was a discount, since she was the first visitor. Hearts agreed. And she had a great time! She slept in a hammock that was right next to the sea, and looking at it was relaxing. There was a cooler right next to the hammock, filled with loads of popsicles and icecream. Hearts only ate 2 of the popsicles in there, and no icecream though. She was more interested in the coconuts served for free by the hoppy boiz. They were very refreshing and tasty. We can't tell the entire story of Hearts' vacation right now so we'll just skip to the rest. When it was Hearts' time to go back to the lab, the hoppy boi that guided her gave her a map that guided her to the island. "Use this every time you'd like to come back!" They said. The map was very old and dusty. Hearts came back to the lab with no hoppy boi, but she told everyone about why she was away from her job for a week, and showed them the map. Her workmates were very impressed by this, and told the boss of the lab about it. The boss asked Hearts to send the map to a Spinnistorian so they can research the origins of the map. The boss also asked Hearts to send a letter to a reporter of the Daily Spin, because according to him, "those news could make history". The most famous spinnistorians are currently researching the map to know its origins and who made it, and some people are working with the hoppy boiz to tidy up the island for future visitors. The address (aka username for the den) will be revealed to the public once everything's clean and tidy, so keep your eyes peeled! UPDATE: '''The hoppy boi island is now open to the public, and it is open every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! You can visit it now on Mæplesyrup's den. '''UPDATE: Since Winter is coming and that's not the best season to go to the beach, the Hoppy Boi Island will be temporarily closed soon. You can visit the Hoppy Boi Island until 11th of December, and in 12th of December the island will be closed until Winter is over. (in out-of-character words, Maeplesyrup's membership is running out in 8 days, and while i did get membership in another account today, i don't want to transfer the items over to that account because that would be tedious, so the Hoppy Boi Island will be closed until it's Spring, cause i'll probably have membership by that time.) Ad Space This ad space is empty. If you have something you'd like to advertise to our 3 million readers, you can buy this ad space for 400 Spinny Coins. Beans will be rejected if used as payment.Category:News Category:The Daily Spin